


Nothing But Storms

by reinien (orphan_account)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbians, Poetry, Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reinien
Summary: What are storms made of?





	Nothing But Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it. Just a quick drabble about Harumichi. If it's not clear, the last paragraph is when Usagi is about to kill the two (episode ref) and Michiru holds on for love.

I love the way her hair smells, like the salt of the sea that dries on shore, and the lingering scent of a garden after death. It curls and tosses as the ocean does in harsh winds, thick and full of life when it comes in contact with my breezes. Undertones of a rare azure that could never be found anywhere on earth intermingle beneath, and in each arch of hair, as it tumbles down her back, a splash of white invades the deep aqua. Her lips are wide across her cheeks, thin and hinting at rosy pink. No, no rosy. It is more of a deep orchid or the glazed pink that streaks across the sky as the sun rises in the morning. They pursed and blew tiny kisses to the fish as they glided by, a solemn presence that held the joy at bay. And her nose. It curves at the bridge of her nose, arching downward in a perfect angle that dips into her perfect lips that angle into her perfect neck. But there are others with similar noses and lips and necks, some that have longer necks, more formed nose, and redder lips- but none of them, no one can compare to how much she is perfect.  


 

 

I love every inch of her mind, the way some part of her has always hidden away like the moon and sees everything in a way that I cannot. The way how not everything is of darkness and evil with her, but not at all full of glory and light, just enough of both to make unpredictable in any situation. She does not fear the darkness, for she has been living in it all her life and become one with it, carrying me into her ways like a siren. There are no words that could describe how much she is perfect to me. As she gazes through the thick glass, at every fish that swims by, I can only notice her eyes and the way that their colors match the waters within, making me believe she is the carnation of the sea itself. If anyone was the sea, it would be her, with those storming eyes that can convey an entire story through its intense gaze. Then sometimes becoming still, as if she could stand still for decades and never wish to move. Those times are like now, when an eerie calmness washes over her and I can't help but to wonder what is going on in her beautiful mind. From the side, all I can see is the mournful expression as her eyebrows turn down on the ends, her porcelain cheeks sucking in to create a shadow that falls over us both. She leans down, her slender form bending with rare elegance that only she can accomplish, like reeds in a meadow. Her Mediterranean eyes flit over every fish on the other side of the glass and I know she wishes that she was one as well. Free to fly through the endless miles of water, the darkness, and silence that left her with nothing but her own thoughts. Every tide effortlessly carrying her slippery form through the abyss, not confined from the burden of the planet to protect.  


 

 

I bow down until we are at the same level. With hardly any hesitation, I reach out and grip her hand. She does not resist, only flashing a small smile in my direction before turning sad again. Her hands are delicate yet strong, muscles layered beneath her pale skin, bits of shredded calluses on the pads of her fingers and the rolls on her palm. Like ice, it sends chills up my arm as her fingers tighten like iron, refusing to let me leave, not that I want to.

 

****

**It breaks my heart because while I am the wind and she is the sea, we can create nothing together but storms. ******

********

****

****

 

There are footsteps behind us, ones that are sharp, menacing, and sent my whole body into a state of alert. I stood up abruptly, pulling her up as well by the hand. It was the girl who refused to listen to us, would rather destroy the world rather than let them do their duty as a guardian. She approached them, her jaw set and eyes focused, every inch of her posture revealing her intentions. On the outside: just a schoolgirl with childish, sunshine pigtails and a modest skirt. On the inside: the beast who could destroy an entire planet with a few select words. She has had a difficult past with them, full of blood and murder and heartbreak. She had come to fight them, to win them over, to destroy everything they loved despite her naive intentions, forcing the two of them to dirty their own hands and cost their own innocence on the world’s existence. The girl’s gaze traveled to their entwined fingers becoming numb from squeezing, understanding and disgust falling over her face at the realization that two women together. I took one look into Michiru’s mournful eyes, tightening my hand on hers.  


 

 

**“I dare you to take this love away from me.”**

********


End file.
